Speak Now
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: Elsa had dreaded this day for an eternity.


**A/N: This is a collection of one-shots featuring the pairing Elsanna. Don't like, don't read. Feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews. Please read, review, favorite, and follow! ;3**

**WARNING: _incest_**

* * *

**"Speak Now"**

Anna looked lovely. Simply lovely.

Her auburn hair was put up in an intricate twisted bun and tiny pink flowers were intertwined with the radiant red strands. Ivory draped around her body, and when she moved, the glittering fabric _swished_ between her legs. Her shoulders were uncovered, allowing an assortment of freckles and pale skin to be seen. A snowy veil curtained her heart-shaped face, and Anna's brilliant blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

Elsa stood in the corner and observed politely as the handmaidens dressed up her younger sister like a porcelain doll. It was a difficult task for them, the girl wouldn't stand still and the servants were trying to conceal their frustration. But Anna would never notice, she was too giddy with enthusiasm. Today was her big day, the day that she had talked about for months.

Elsa had dreaded this day for an eternity.

"The heels are a bit much, don't you think?" Anna commented, lifting up her skirt just enough to reveal the white slippers beneath.

"If you insist, Your Highness," a handmaiden replied.

"What do you think?" Anna questioned. The woman shook her head.

"It is not my place to say," she answered, and Anna bit her lip and looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with her older sister. Elsa felt her heart melt under her gaze.

"What do you think, Elsa?" Anna asked, and Elsa stood up a little straighter, trying to look as regal as possible.

"I believe that it is your decision, not mine nor anyone else's," she responded, and Anna rolled her eyes at her professionalism, "However, I do recall you saying that you preferred that pair over the other options only last week."

Anna grinned, "I think you're right."

"Of course. I'm always right," Elsa responded with a stoic expression, and a moment later the two girls burst into fits of laughter. When she was around Anna, it was difficult for her to remain serious for so long. That was one of the reasons why she loved her so much, one of the many reasons why she regretted ever shutting her out.

Elsa watched patiently as the handmaidens completed their preparations for Anna's special attire, and the young girl twirled several times, earning gasps for everyone in the room. Including Elsa, she had always known that Anna was beautiful, but in her silk lace gown…she looked gorgeously stunning. Elsa was blown away by her beauty.

The servants gathered their tailoring tools, exiting the room and leaving the two sisters alone for the first time all week. Anna's schedule had been insanely busy, more so than the Queen's for once, and the two hadn't had any time to speak to each other. Elsa felt herself growing anxious as she thought about what she was about to do. What if her sister didn't like it?

"How do I look?" Anna asked, stopping mid-twirl to face her older sibling. Elsa tightened the clasped hands hiding behind her back. She debated whether or not to tell the truth. But in the end, she smiled a warmer smile than an ice queen could possibly be capable of.

"You look perfect," Elsa replied honestly, but that didn't even cover it. She was magnificent, radiant as the sun.

Anna grinned and blushed at the compliment, she didn't really expect to receive such amazing comments from anyone, especially not her sister, who was so much prettier. If today had been the queen's magical day, then the queen would have indeed looked magical. Definitely much more appealing than Anna did.

"Thanks," she answered, hoping that the makeup would conceal her blush. It wasn't often that she earned praise from her older sister, and finally hearing it made her feel on top of the world.

"But," Elsa added, a ghost of a playful smile on her lips, "I think it needs just one thing more."

Anna raised her eyebrows. Elsa held her breath, she could feel her anxiety rise as the temperature in the room dropped. She inhaled and crossed the room towards her sister, and then revealed the object behind her back.

Anna gasped when she exposed the dazzling piece of jewelry. Her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth.

"Is that…?" her voice was soft and disbelieving, her eyes wide and watery.

"Yes. Yes it is," Elsa answered, and Anna looked up to meet her sibling's loving gaze.

The glittering sapphire necklace was one of the few things they had left of their mother. After she had died, they had been forced to sell many of their parents' possessions to help the castle's finances remain stable for a short time period. The kingdom had required a few months to adjust to the death of the king and queen, but then the money evened out and the council members got the economy back on track.

But Elsa had kept this necklace, she had hidden it inside her room before they could find it. Her mother had worn this necklace when she had gotten married, and she intended for her daughters do the same. Elsa decided to do what her mother would have wanted.

"Oh Elsa…it's wonderful," Anna exclaimed, and Elsa smiled as she pored over the jewelry.

"Here, let me help," Elsa offered, and brushed her sister's red locks away from her neck to put on the necklace. She concentrated on her own movements, but she could feel Anna's piercing stare, which made her nervous. She fumbled with the clasp on the necklace for a few moments, and her fingers came in contact with the smooth skin on her sister's neck. Her flesh was warm compared to her own. She could feel Anna's breath against her face, they were so close…too close.

She quickly fastened the necklace and backed away, her posture stiffened and smile strained. Anna apparently didn't notice, she was preoccupied with fingering the splendid sapphire and the silver chain it was hanging from.

"This is amazing…" she tilted her head up and her whole face lit up with a beaming smile that made Elsa's heart skip a beat, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied simply, but those two words seemed to mean the world to Anna. Without warning, the redheaded girl embraced her sister affectionately, squeezing tightly. Elsa was extremely taken aback, she would have never expected that. She began to panic, unsure of what to do, and she just stood there awkwardly until she realized that Anna was waiting for her to hug her back. With robotic, controlled motions, she wrapped her arms around her delicate younger sister and rested her hands on her bare shoulders. A pleasant feeling washed over her and her anxiety vanished, and she closed her eyes, breathing into Anna's hair. She smelled of roses and springtime.

Anna pulled away first, "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Elsa tucked a stray strand of platinum hair behind her ear, "No, I guess not."

There were a few moments of silence as both girls stared intensely at each other, emotions running deep within the two. Anna was thrilled that her sister was finally opening up, that she was loved by her sibling, and that she was here for her on her big day. Elsa, she was just glad that she could hug her sister without hurting her, happy to have a few moments of bliss with Anna until she no longer belonged to her.

"I can't wait for the ceremony," Anna said jubilantly, and Elsa frowned. The moment had ended, and it had been their last.

"Yes, I'm sure you can't," her voice had returned to its regular poised tone, devoid of all the affection it had previously held.

"I mean, everyone is going to be there! There's going to be dancing and music and _chocolate_! It's going to be the best day _ever_!" she exclaimed, and Elsa tried to appear just as eager.

"Yes, you're going to have a wonderful time," the Queen commented, and it was true. Anna was going to have the best day of her life, and Elsa was going to have the worst.

"You are coming, aren't you?"

The question made her grasp her hands together tightly behind her back. She didn't respond.

"Aren't you?" Anna asked, the happiness fading away from her voice. Elsa averted her eyes.

"Elsa, look at me!" Anna cried, and ice slithered up Elsa's arms as she refused to meet her younger sister's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not going, Anna. I'm sorry," her voice was flat and empty, just like the hole in her chest.

"Wha…what?"

Elsa looked up and saw the heartbroken expression on Anna's face, her beautiful face, beautiful but devastated all the same.

"I'm sorry Anna, but…I can't," She said softly, her lips barely moving as the words dripped from her mouth like poison. She hated them, they burned her tongue and tasted vile.

Anna's arms trembled as she looked at her older sister incredulously. She wouldn't even come to her wedding!

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, and raced out the door with surprising speed, considering the heels she was wearing. She thrust open the door and ran down the hall, tears streaming down her face. She must not be loved by her sister after all.

In the dressing room Anna had left behind, ice had exploded and destroyed all of the mirrors that had once reflected the beauty of the Princess of Arendelle.

* * *

Hot, steaming tears slid down Anna's cheeks as she aimlessly wandered the empty corridors. She knew that it was only a matter of time before someone found her, the ceremony took place in about an hour, and she was the star of the show. But she needed to clear her head first.

Elsa had never been enthusiastic about the wedding, Anna had known that from the start. Ever since the fiasco with Hans she had guarded her heart scared away any man who took interest in her. Her sister was just looking out for her, she had always been protecting her, throughout her entire life, and Anna knew that. But that didn't excuse the fact that Elsa had refused to bless her marriage until after a year of begging, and then she wasn't even going to show up at her wedding! It all made Anna so angry. Her sister had tried to talk her out of getting married, all she did was ruin everything!

Anna didn't understand why her older sibling didn't trust her judgment and didn't want her to get married. Was it because of Kristoff? Anna had known him for years now, the Great Thaw seemed an eternity ago, and throughout their entire relationship they had taken it slow just to please the queen. Yet apparently she still wasn't satisfied! Anna was deeply frustrated, she just wanted Elsa to understand and want what she wanted, and most of all Anna wanted the assurance that she was loved by her sister.

"Anna!" she turned around, hoping to see Elsa, but instead found Kristoff walking quickly towards her. She found that she was slightly disappointed. She stood awkwardly in the center of the hallway, and his pace slowed as he neared her.

"Whoa…Anna…" his dark chocolate eyes were wide as saucers as he gazed at her in awe, "You look beautiful."

Anna smiled faintly and wiped away her tears, attempting to conceal them. Makeup covered her hand, and she knew her face probably looked awful. But she had learned long ago that Kristoff could care less about appearances. At the moment, he was wearing traditional wedding attire, which consisted of a gray suit and salmon colored undershirt. But his hair was a usual ruffled mess, his outfit wrinkled, and he was wearing muddy work boots. She giggled a little at the sight, poor Kristoff. He would never adjust to palace life.

"Thanks, you too. Especially the pink," she replied grinning, and he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I feel so _dashing_ right now. The costume wasn't my idea by the way," he stated, and then looked her over again, "But you look great. A bit fancy for you I think, but still beautiful. Especially with that necklace. Hey, are you okay?"

Kristoff's voice took on a concerned tone as makeup started to run down her face once again, and she wiped it away. But she was thinking of Elsa again, and the horrible things she had thought about her sister. Her amazing, caring, beautiful sister who probably wanted what was best for her. Her perfect sibling who stood on a pedestal, unreachable. Anna would never be able to break down her walls, even after all this time she still felt shut out, as if Elsa was hiding from her.

Kristoff's hands cupped her cheeks, and she noticed how hard and calloused they were, his warm fingers contrasting to her sister's cool, smooth, marble skin. He looked deep into her eyes and she did the same, and she observed how his irises weren't as mesmerizing or as crystalline as the queen's. Her eyelids fluttered shut and when he kissed her, she imagined what Elsa's purely flawless lips would feel like pressed again her own.

Anna pulled away first, feeling a little lightheaded, and she could almost imagine frostbite caressing her mouth.

* * *

Elsa sat on the edge of the stone fountain, gazing blankly at her hands, which were resting motionless in her lap. A frozen spurt of water stretched above her head, the pool had completely frozen over. The entire courtyard was a wonderland, and despite the fact that the season was late spring, the freshly blossomed tulips were coated in a thick layer of frost. A light snow covered the grass, and snowflakes drifted down silently from the clouded sky.

She was still, just another petrified statue in the garden, and if anyone saw her they would wonder if she was even alive. But she was still breathing, and in reality she wasn't doing nothing, she was fighting the raging war inside her heart. She was stifling her agony, her sadness, her fear, shoving it back down her throat before she could release it. If she couldn't control her emotions…the winter may not be confined to the stone walls surrounding her.

"_I can't believe you!_" the words rung in her ears, like the chime of the church bells echoing all around her, summoning everyone to the cathedral. Everyone except for _her_.

She was the Queen. The Snow Queen. The Queen of Arendelle. She should attend her sister's, the _princess's_ wedding, her presence was probably required, but she couldn't handle it. She couldn't watch her beloved Anna waltz down the aisle and hold hands with someone else, gaze longingly at someone else, kiss someone else.

She couldn't survive if her sister belonged to _someone else_.

Elsa was selfish. She wanted Anna all to herself, she yearned for her touch and her affection. She wanted to gain back all of those lost years and mend the bond between them. She wanted her sister to know how much she loved her, and she needed her to feel the same.

But how could that happen, now that she was going to be married off?

She knew that her desires were sinful, that her lust was considered unholy in many eyes, and if anyone ever found out...if Anna found out…she would never look at her the same again. She was disgusting and messed up and terrible. She was _wrong_, she was a _mistake_. She shouldn't love her sister, not in that way. But these feelings had dug deep inside, and during all those lonely years she had allowed them to fester and completely consume her. There was no changing it, her heart belonged to Anna, but Anna's would never belong to her.

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks, and she didn't move, she didn't breathe, she didn't make a sound.

"Elsa?" a voice called out, and she lifted her head, hoping to see her little sister. But she raised her eyebrows in surprise, for her visitor wasn't Anna.

"Olaf?" she questioned in disbelief, surprised that he wasn't at the wedding with everyone else. He was best friends with Kristoff and Anna, and she wondered why he wouldn't be there with them. The snowman appeared confused.

"Um, I think that's me? I'm pretty sure," he answered, and she smiled faintly. He was so funny and adorable.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the ceremony?" Elsa asked, and he walked over and sat down beside her on the edge of the fountain, kicking his legs back and forth impatiently.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why would anyone want to be here, all alone? In the snow…I thought it was summer…hey, Elsa, are you upset? Wait, are you crying?" Olaf was suddenly deeply concerned and she shook her head, but the tears were still coming in abundance. She was no longer the regal queen, she was Elsa. A sad and lonely girl in a sad and lonely place.

"I'm fine, Olaf," she assured him, but the friendly snowman wasn't convinced.

"When someone is crying, it means that they're _not_ fine. Why are you crying, Elsa?" Olaf inquired, and Elsa debated whether or not to tell the truth. Or, more importantly, what part of the truth to tell.

"I don't want to lose my sister again," she sobbed, and then buried her face in her hands, her entire body trembling as she wept. She could feel the wind pick up around her, the small storm growing stronger. She felt hopeless and out of control, and Olaf hugged her. He loved hugs. She swallowed her cries and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Olaf…" she said softly, and he shrugged.

"That's what friends are for. I'm always cheering up my friends. Like, this morning Anna was freaking out and saying silly things, like that she didn't even love Kristoff—"

"She said _what_?!" Elsa exclaimed, louder than she would have thought but she was so shocked. Anna would never say such a thing, not if she didn't mean it. And Elsa was sure that her sister loved Kristoff, they were getting married after all.

"I know right? She's crazy! She was saying that she didn't love Kristoff and that they should just call off the wedding!" Olaf laughed, like the concept was so frivolous it was comical. Elsa slowly lifted her head out of her hands, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Anna said that?" she gasped, her brain unable to fully process the meaning of what Olaf was explaining to her.

"Yeah, she started crying and saying that she wanted you to help…but you weren't there so I cheered her up. No worries," Olaf said, smiling. But her snowman friend couldn't be more wrong. There were indeed worries, many of them. Anna didn't love Kristoff, she didn't want to get married. _Anna didn't love Kristoff_.

Elsa stood up, and suddenly the storm stopped. The clouds backed away, revealing a patch of sunlight that illuminated the courtyard. Her dress shimmered as she moved briskly towards the door, filled with newfound purpose.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Olaf asked, running to catch up with her.

"I'm going to see my sister," Elsa replied, her voice full of determination.

If Anna's heart wasn't truly taken, then she wasn't going to allow her to be stolen away.

* * *

"Are you ready, princess?" the councilman asked, and it was an excellent question. Was she ready? For the first time, she had a feeling that she wasn't. But despite those feelings, she allowed him to take her arm and lead her down the aisle.

Flowers covered every square inch of the room, the cathedral was elaborately decorated with bright colors, bows and glitter. Everything looked and smelled like springtime. Her sister had done an excellent job planning to wedding. Of course, no one had expected anything less.

She wobbled across the carpet, her iron grip on the councilman was the only thing preventing her from tripping and landing on her face. She passed dozens of happy faces, gazing at her admiringly with broad smiles. She felt as if she was the unhappiest person in the room compared to all of them.

She looked straight ahead, and saw Kristoff waiting for her at the end of the line. He was grinning as genuinely as the people watching her, and she gave him a small wave. He winked and waved back. She tried not to giggle. He was so silly sometimes. That's why they were such good friends.

Friends.

She finally finished her seemingly endless march to the alter, and took her place across from her future husband. She noticed that he still had mud on his boots. The preacher began his speech and Kristoff took both her hands. The gesture felt so natural, they had held hands and kissed dozens of times, but for an odd reason, it felt strange.

Kristoff's big brown eyes, his completely not stunningly icy blue eyes were on her, but she was gazing out the window. She saw little white flakes fall from the sky, and she wished for their maker to be the one standing across from her.

* * *

Apparently, the entire Kingdom was attending her sister's wedding, because as Elsa ran through the cobblestone streets to the church, she passed dozens of empty buildings. There were no people it sight, it was just her and Olaf, racing against time. Her shoes tapped against the ground and with each step ice coated the street, so soon enough they were practically skating towards the cathedral. Her heart racing, blood pumping, she felt as if she were running for her life. But she was running to save her sister from the fate she was about to receive but didn't want.

"_Why, why, why…_" Elsa thought over and over, why hadn't Anna told her that she didn't love Kristoff in that way! _Why, why, why…_

As they neared the church, she could spot the tall spire in the distance. She wondered what she would do, what she would say. How could she stop the wedding from happening? Once Anna was married to Kristoff, her sister would be lost forever.

Elsa was determined for that not to happen, no matter what it took.

* * *

Anna eventually stopped staring out the window, she knew that Elsa wasn't coming. Kristoff raised his eyebrows and she shrugged, signaling that it was no big deal, when in reality, it was a very, very big deal.

She had everything planned out. She was going to pretend that he was Elsa when she said her vows, when they kissed. Everything would be much easier if she did it that way. Anna had found that, over the years, if see imagined the Queen in her boyfriend's place, everything was more passionate. More intense. And she wanted this kiss to be special. Believable.

Kristoff smiled at her as the preacher droned on, and she faked a smile back.

* * *

Elsa could see the doors, they were crafted of huge wood, and sealed shut. The doors were always closed, and she hoped she had the strength to finally open them.

"_If any know of…_"

Anna wondered what would've happened at her wedding if her parents were still alive. Her father would have walked her down the aisle instead of a councilman. She could almost imagine their welcoming arms and warm smiles. Would they have insisted for Elsa to attend the ceremony, or would they keep her locked away? Would they approve of her marrying a man she considered a best friend, and only that?

_"…__a reason that this man and this woman…"_

Elsa slipped on her own ice, she was sprinting so fast. She scraped her knee and ripped her sparkling blue dress, but she quickly pulled herself back up. She had to stop the wedding, she couldn't let her sister's heart be stolen away.

_"…__should not be joined in holy matrimony…"_

Anna looked up at her groom and replaced his skin tone with a milky pale one, his lips with fuller, more delicate ones, and his eyes with brighter, bluer ones. She practiced this art a million times, and now she was a professional.

_"…__please, speak now…"_

Elsa knew deep down that Kristoff loved her sister and would never harm her, he was a good guy. But she couldn't help but feel that he was robbing Anna from her. She sped up and tugged at the handles, the smooth metal frosting over instantly, and she wrenched them open like a desperate animal.

_"…__or forever hold your peace."_

Elsa didn't think, she just acted.

"_I object_!" she shouted, barging into the room. She was panting heavily, sweating, and a total wreck. Her hair was undone and messy, and her dress was ripped. She was barefoot because she had kicked her shoes off so she could get to the church faster. The sanctuary echoed with gasps and everyone turned to face her, including Kristoff and Anna.

"Elsa?" her sister's voice was soft, surprised, and Elsa stood up straighter, attempting to look less unraveled. She received horrified looks from everyone in the room as she marched down towards the alter, her face expressionless. Inside, the storm swirled in her heart.

"Anna…" she was standing at the bottom of the steps, and for once she had to look up to meet her sister's wide, doe eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff questioned, but Elsa didn't avert her eyes from Anna's face. She held her gaze, unwavering.

"I'm here to apologize," she began, and she felt her hands tremble with fear as she exhaled, attempting to calm her nerves, "I need you to know that I never meant to harm you. Everything I do, I do it to protect _you_. But sometimes I'm wrong, sometimes I'm hurting you instead of helping you. I hide because I'm afraid that you'll get hurt."

Anna had dropped Kristoff's hands, and she seemed to have forgotten where she was, she apparently didn't care. All of her focus was transfixed on her older sibling. Elsa swallowed.

"But this time…I'm exposing myself because I need to protect you," she felt brave, throwing herself outrageously in the open. She was taking a risk, anyone could shoot her now, but she didn't care.

"I know that you want to be loved, and you've been deprived of it for so long. I'm a huge factor in that, I'm aware. But you can't pretend, you can't lie to yourself, telling yourself that you're in love when you're not."

The entire chamber was deathly silent, like an empty battlefield. She could feel the eyes of all the fallen soldiers resting upon her. She wasn't afraid of them. She was afraid of Anna.

"You…you _can't_ marry Kristoff, because you don't love him," every living thing in the church has stopped breathing. The preacher raised his eyebrows. The groom was appalled.

"I can't let you marry him because I know what it feels like, living a life that isn't real. I can't allow you to go through that, because _I love you_, Anna," Elsa felt tears brew in her eyes, "I love you enough to stand on that alter next to you. I love you more than _life_."

Her confession was completed, and her words rang through the air. After a few moments, murmurs washed through the crowd, but Elsa wasn't paying attention to them. She was waiting anxiously for her sister's response.

"…do you really mean that?" Anna's voice was fragile, delicate, like a flower about to lose all of its petals. Elsa laughed, her choked up with stifled sobs.

"Of course I do," she replied, and then water dripped down her cheeks. Anna burst out a huge grin, a smile wider than any she had ever seen.

Suddenly Elsa was embraced, and she felt warm, luscious lips press themselves against her own. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets and she gasped, disbelieving. But she didn't pull away, because she had dreamt of this moment for nearly her entire life. She had never imagined that her fantasy would be real. Eventually she closed her eyes and placed her hands on Anna's hips gently.

Anna broke away first, her lips pale from the cold. Her eyes were gleaming brightly, and she lit up, radiant as the sun. She was beautiful.

"I love you too, Elsa," she said, and then they hugged, squeezing tightly. Olaf was clapping and cheering, he was always enthusiastic about love, and soon others were applauding as well. But she could care less. She was the happiest person alive.

She had her sister's heart, she been had guarding it all along.


End file.
